Whatelseworld?
by What If Universe
Summary: Sequel to When Worlds Collide. A year has passed since the Earth-X invasion, but now Tony Stark and Peter Parker wake up and find out everything of their lives has been changed. Who's behind this? Why is this happening? Who can they turn to for help?
1. Old habits

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Strange didn't know why, but he knew something was going to happen. He had a feeling he hasn't had since...Thanos. He's been getting reports from dozens of sorcerers that world's have been getting destroyed and he doesn't know why. Wong suddenly learns something and races to find Strange after several signs have proven the worse.

"What dose all of this mean, Wong?" Strange asks him as seeing the red and blue dark clouds surrounding New York.

"It means someone to trying to send a universal message. Something tells me that they are not sending a greeting." Wong answers and now Strange is wishing they still had the time stone.

-

At the Raft, you can say things aren't as fun with the fact their number one escapees always break out with the same excuses. To destroy Peter Parker, Spider-Man. And as of right now, Quentin Beck, or Mysterio depending who you ask, is as of now having another one of his fits he was thrown back into the Raft.

"Quite winning, Beck. Maybe you should focus on your thirteen life sentences, rather then keep adding into it." One of the guards mock him and Beck turns to counterattack, but once he does turn around...he sees he's alone. Even the other cells that held his other Sinister Six members are now empty.

"_Quentin Beck." _A menacing voice calls out to the man and he turns to see a dark, bearded man in some Wakandan like suit that reminded him of Vision's look.

"I need your help, Beck." The man who suddenly appeared in his cell explains. "I don't know what this is...but I'm not falling for this." Quentin says, when the vibranium doors for his cell get blown off.

"My god...how did you...? What are you?" Beck asks the man. "Something beyond your comprehension." He only replies and starts walking closer towards Beck and he's getting worried and backs away. "I've traveled far to this place and time to lay this precious burden at your feet. Use this book to reshape the world as you see fit. Show them your true potential can really do, Beck. Instead of creating illusions of power, create your own reality." He explains and hands Beck an oversized book.

"Why me? There are thousands of people out there who aren't criminals." Beck questions him, not understanding why he chose him. "You have vision. That book holds the key to your transformation, Beck, all that has to be done is open it."

Beck then decides to just open it and see what happens. But once he opens it, he feels the power of everything and everyone in the universe and realizes it's not a fake. "The universe is in your hands."

"I can...I can see everything. I can feel everything." Beck states.

"A quick word of advice; think big." He states and disappears.

-

Back in the sanctum, a wave of energy attacks all of the sorcerers, but before it could hit him, Strange opens a portal and escaped at the last second.

"I hope you're prepared, Avengers. There's no telling what's been done to our reality." Strange mumbles to himself, not knowing what he can do now, except find out what happened and find who was contacting them.

-

The next day, the red and blue clouds have gone as far as Fairburn, Georgia Stark lake-house all the way to upstate New York, but what's strangest is yet to come.

"Honey, you better get up." Pepper call's out to her husband, Tony Stark, but who woke up in the bed was an aged Peter Parker.

"What?" Peter asks himself as he looks to where he is. "I don't remember visiting the Stark's." Peter states when he sees a picture that used to be of him receiving the Stark internship, but it's now showing him being the one giving the Stark internship to someone else. Who by the looks of him, looks like a younger Tony Stark. Peter then starts getting really creeped out and decides to check the ultimate test, he removes his shirt and sees a scar that was left after Tony Stark's surgery to get rid of the arc reactor from his chest.

Peter's now super freaked out and confused, and needs to figure out what's going on and decides heads downstairs where he finds mrs. Stark. She just gives him a smile and Peter looks around the room to see everything has changed. The photos have been replaced with himself. Even the pictures and articles to do with Iron Man, but it still shows his name is Tony Stark. "Look who finally decided to get up, dear." Pepper tells him and walks over to him, and gives him a quick kiss and moves to the couch.

"Whoa, wait. What if Tony saw...wait, where's Tony?" Peter asks her and pepper gives him a confused look. "Did you spend too much time in your lab again or something?" Pepper asks him while laughing.

"Tony, are you feeling okay?" She questions her husband, while he is having a small anxiety attack and realizes he can have them. "_I'm _Tony? That's explains why I look like this." Peter mumbles to himself and Pepper is seriously confused. "Okay, Tony, you're confusing me." Pepper tells him.

"I...just didn't get enough sleep." Peter says and moves down to the basement, Tony's workshop where he started the time heist.

_"Welcome back, boss."_ The voice of Friday greets him. "Hey, there, Friday. I need you to do something for me. I need you to catch me up on everything that's happened since the incident at Stark Industries with Obadiah Stane." Peter tells Friday, wanting to figure out what's going on.

-

Meanwhile in New York City, Spider-Man is thrown around like a rag doll into the wall.

"Ow." The voice of Tony Stark says and it takes him a moment to realize where he is. "What the hell?" He asks and looks at his hands to realize he's wearing the Iron-Spider and is fighting Otto Octavius. "Looks like I win this time, you pesky insect!" Otto states to Spider-Man.

"Spiders are arachnid's, where'd you get your degree?" The voice of Mayday fills the room as she flies in and grabs Stark.

"Dad, your suit okay?" She asks him and Stark is completely confused about what she's saying. "Come on, I'll bring you to Bruce once we're done, but we need to stop Otto first." Mayday tells him.

"Okay, you get a plan?" Tony asks her, going with the punches. Quite literally since a metallic arm comes flying at his face and his hands go automatically to stop it from smashing him. "I'm Spider-Man?" Tony asks and then sees they're in the sewers. "Dad, above us." Mayday says and Tony looks up to see a overflow pipe filled with water, hopefully enough to submerge Otto so they can take his arms out.

"You will not stop me this time!" Otto informs them as he marches towards them. Tony works quick and leaps to the pipe and starts prying it free, then got pushed off with the water coming in. He tries grabbing onto the roof as the water comes in and his fingers automatically stick to the ceiling.

Otto's arms starts sparking and Mayday takes this time to fly in and taser Otto in the back and grabs onto the ceiling herself. Once all of the water passed, Mayday took her leave to the Raft to drop off Otto, Tony went to visit Avengers Compound. But as he's going, his mask retreats and he realizes that he's been de-aged back to how he looked even before the cave.

-

Once he got to the compound, Bruce gives him a checkup with dr. Hellen Cho as MJ makes it after dropping their year old son, Benjamin, off at daycare. "Hey, you okay? I heard Otto escaped again?" MJ asks Tony.

"I...feel fine." Tony tells her, not knowing what else to say. "Bruce, is he?" MJ asks the green giant. "He seems perfectly healthy, just a little banged up from getting thrown into the wall of the sewer." Bruce answers her.

"Really? There are no anomalies, Bruce? Like no brain tumors or anything?" Tony asks one of his oldest friends. "Pete, you're perfectly fine. I would suggest getting some rest, but that's about it." Bruce replies to him.

"Okay, maybe I should...I just need some air." Tony says and heads outside.

-

Once he reaches the outside, he lets it all out. "What the heck is going on?!" He shouts and hears his iron thrusters and turns to see his own suit stumbling down to him and makes a landing.

Once the suit is straight up, the mask reveals Peter Parker. "I was wondering the exact same thing." Peter states to Stark.

-

They went to peters labs in the compound to think, and they've come up with nothing. "This cant just be a coincidence. The two of us know something is wrong, but nobody believes something happened. There has to be a explanation for all of this, meaning someone is responsible for doing this to us. We need to know what has changed." Tony states and Peter pulls up what he found.

A dozen articles appear talking about Stark with Peter's face and the video of Beck outing out Peter as Spider-Man shows a picture of Tony instead.

"This doesn't seem to have any rhyme or reason to happen. Who would gain anything from any of this?" Peter wonders and thinks of something. "Wait, they don't believe us because this is our reality. What if we jump realities?" Peter asks Tony and he's confused. "What do you mean jump realities?" Tony asks him. "We go to Earth-1, get Barry, Caitlin, or even Cisco and see if they remember us." Peter explains his plan.

"Well, how do we get to their universe?" Tony asks him, then oone man came to mind. "Strange." They Both say together.

"You look weird with grey hair, by the way." Tony tells Peter as he leaves and turns back around. "How are we getting there?" He asks Peter and they both realize that they can't get there their own way.

-

"Have you got anything on this strange thunder, Bruce?" Steve asks as he walks into the labs. "All I've found is that it's all blue clouds with red strikes around them. Not exactly an everyday phenomenon." Bruce tells the old man.

"Yeah it's completely weird." Bruce states as Bucky comes in. "Hey, what's happening?" He asks them.

"Just trying to figure out what's happening with the weather. Hey, have you seen dad? He seemed to have vanished." MJ asks the Earth-X duplicate of their dead friend.

"No, I haven't, but I'll keep an eye out for him." Bucky says and starts walking down an empty hall and suddenly hears voices. "You're best giving up now." It says and he sees the same man who was talking with Beck earlier.

"Who the hell is this?" He asks himself in fear.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**_If you're wondering how Bucky is having these visions, it's because he's from another universe, causing his head to look between two different realities._**


	2. The Legends

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Tony and Peter make it to the sanctum, thanks to an Uber driver, and it's not there. What's left in its place is a normal apartment building. "Okay, that's not good." Peter states.

"Okay, no Strange. Which is bad, to say nonetheless, so we can't make it to Earth-1 to get help." Tony tells him and his senses start going off and he looks back towards the building and walks towards it.

"Tony, were you going?" Peter asks him and remembers he has his powers and his senses are dragging him towards the building. They make it to the building and they appear inside.

"Strange!" Tony shouts. "Strange, please remember who we really are." Peter begs, having enough of this.

"Wrong sorcerer." A familiar voice says and they see Wong. "Strange has vanished ever since what happened to reality. And we don't know what happened to you two." Wong states looking at them.

"Wong, we need your help, you need to open us a portal to Earth-1, so we can see if it changed anything there or if they remember us. "Okay, you do that, I'll work with the Avengers, fill them in and try not to sound crazy while doing so." Wong tells them and starts opening a portal for them."we owe you, Wong." Peter says and they step into it.

-

Earth-1, inside the Temporal zone the Legends have just saved the world from literal hell raining upon their world and are getting used to Nora joining the crew as well as figuring out why they can't leave the temporal zone.

_"It would appear there is anomaly appearing from the lower decks._" Gideon tells them. "This better not be Gary again." Nate begs.

"Well, somebody's gonna have to see what it is." Sara tells him. "I'll roast it." Mick states and grabs his gun.

"Woah, buddy, do we really have to do that?" Ray asks Mick. "Let's just see who it is first, they could be friendly." He explains.

"Fine, Ray, take Nora, see what's going on." Sara says and they leave to do so.

On the lower decks, a portal opens and leaves Peter and Stark and they see Nora and she's ready to attack. "Whoa, we come in peace!" Peter shouts and Ray sees them. "Whoa, Nora, they're okay. There friends. Guys, this is Nora Darhk, Nora these are our friends Peter and Tony." Ray explains to her.

"Oh, so you know I'm Tony and he's Peter?" Tony asks the man.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Ray asks them and Tony just leaps to the ceiling and shows he's got Peter's powers.

-

Back on Earth-616, Wong has been explaining the situation to the Avengers. "So, you're saying that Peter and Tony have what, been Freaky Friday'ed?" Mayday asks Wong.

"No, they look like themselves. But someone swapped their realities. And he or she is more than likely to do it again." Wong explains to her seeing the confusion on Steve's face.

"So, Peter is actually Tony and in Vice Versa?" Steve asks, trying to make sense of it all.

"Simply put, yes." Wong tells him.

"You believe any of this, man?" Sam asks Bucky and he looks convinced.

"I believe him." Bucky states and they all look confused. "It's been going crazy outside with these crazy storms, and on the same day Peter and stark start acting strange. This can't be a coincidence. And...I have been seeing something. It was some guy with ridges on his head, had a giant cape and some armor." Bucky tries explaining to them.

"And you think these red and blue skies, this guy, all of them are all somehow connected?" Bruce asks.

"So Peter and Tony were reality swapped by a guy with a cape?" Sam asks him.

"The true question is who hates both Stark and Parker to do this to them?" Wong asks them.

-

On the Waverider they explained their situation to the rest of the Legends. "So, somebody and you don't know who, swapped your lives and your identities?" Zari asks them, recapping everything.

"Basically, and we don't know anyone who is capable of doing this or hates both of us enough to do so." Tony states as he's learning how to control his powers.

"And we can't get anyone to believe us. Wong had went to convince them, but were gonna need help." Peter tells them.

"We seriously should've done the crossover." Nate comments on the situation.

"Okay, you know what? I've got a plan." Sara says as she stands up and grabs the breach technology Cisco Gabe them. "Ray, you're in charge. I'm gonna head to their earth to help them. I'll call if I need help." She explains the plan and they're all annoyed that Ray is left in charge.

They open a breach and step through.

-

Once they've been explaining to the Avengers what really happened, they still need to learn who did this and Bucky tells them about who he saw.

"So you think this guy you see has something to do with what happened to them?" Sara asks him.

"I mean, I only started seeing him after they started acting weird. It was...strange to say nonetheless." Bucky states as he starts getting a headache just thinking about it. _"You're best giving up now. Because their is nothing any of you can do will alter what's been set into motion." _The voice tells Bucky and he's getting confused.

"So what's our next move?" Tony asks as Miles and Mayday are watching the news about Otto.

"Honestly, Beck should update his security." Miles comments. "I mean, it would stop the Fearsone Five from escaping all the time."

Tony and Peter turn to look at him. "Say that again, Miles." Said Peter.

"It would stop the Fearsome Five from escaping?" Miles says again, not understanding what it has to do with anything.

"Fearsome Five?" Peter asks Tony.

"He pulled of the biggest illusion ever." Peter states as to realizing the one man who benefits from seeing both him and Tony suffer.

"Quintin Beck." They both say at the same time. "You guys got a plan?" Sara asks them.

"We're going to the Raft." Peter explains. "To pay a visit to a enemy."

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	3. Mysterious changing

**_The last one was short, so I decided to give you another._**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The three of them have met up at the Lighthouse so they can get into the Raft to get into contact with Beck to see what he did to reality. "So, you're not you? And neither are you?" Mack asks Tony and Peter.

"Aliens descending on earth, half of the universe dying, inhumans, time travel, same half combing back to life, Nazis invading the multiverse. I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore." Melinda May states.

"The theory is that these red and blue skies have something to do with all of this." Sara explains to them.

"We need you to get in touch with the Avengers at the compound and solve this while we go to the Raft and knock the teeth out of Beck." Tony tells them.

"Wong knows what's going on, said that the last he saw Strange he knew a way of seeing what is happening. So if we do something on our end, he'll tell Strange and it'll help him." Peter states.

"This isn't a permanent thing, right?" Deke asks them.

"I hope not." Tony and Peter say at the same time and the three of them leave to find the Raft's new location.

-

"Let's start with this pattern recognition algorithm is online." Deke states from the computers.

"You know this could be for nothing. There may not be a pattern to recognize." Simmons tells him.

"Does this information look familiar to anyone else?" Daisy asks as she shows her information.

"It looks like when Strange was opening all those breaches." Fitz recognizes.

"We're gonna need the Avengers." Mack realizes when a portal opens and they step out.

"Timing was impeccable." Daisy replies to them.

"We've been getting the same red and blue skies in San Francisco, and I'll tell you this much. It's not to mark the end of the world...right?" Scott asks them now worried.

"We were thinking that they could be attempted breaches, if so, there might be a way to stabilize the quantum flux to allow whose trying to get through." Hope tells the team.

"Do we want them to come through?" Deke asks. "I mean, according to history, anyone trying to come to our works usually means disaster."

"Well, we won't know until we open a breach. We need Wong, and my dad gave me blueprints for something he had given up on in the past." Hope tells them and drops some blueprints, what's on them looks like a big needle to normal people.

"Is that a quantum flux anchor?" Simmons asks her.

"If we get this operating, we can get into contact with whoever's trying to come." Hope tells them and they all start getting to work. The blueprints were easy to follow through to the scientists.

To get it working, they went to the eye of the storm. The top of the Avengers facility. The lightning blasts are becoming more random around them and they just try not to be too close to the device so they don't get hit.

"Is this seriously the only place that we can get this to work?!" Deke shouts, not wanting to get hit by lightning.

"So what exactly is this thing going to do?" May asks the team.

"This quantum flux anchor will utilize wave theory and fire nano-particulates across an Einstein's Rosen bridge to create a secure claxon field." Simmons tells her while working on the job.

"Can we get the English version of what you just said?" Sam asks them.

"We have a magnet that will draw whoever's trying to reach to us." MJ tells them and they understand now.

"The fields stabilized, Bruce." Fitz tells the hulk as he powers it up while Wong starts opening a portal and hope it works.

They watch as multiple portals start opening while the lightning surrounds his portal and it opens and they see Spider-Man 2099.

"C-n y-o- he-r m-?" He asks while his message is breaking apart.

"Dad?" Mayday asks seeing he's wearing an altered Spider-Man suit.

"You've got t- s-op t-e M-nit-r. Get...the book. Only -he b--k c-n f-x this! If...you...get...the...book,...you...can...fix...this." He tells them while spacing his words so they understand what he's saying before the portal closes in on itself.

"Am I the only one completely confused?" Deke asks them.

-

With Peter, Tony and Sara they make it to the Raft and don't have a real reason for entering making it difficult for them since the place doesn't have visiting hours.

"Okay, how do we break into a psycho prison?" Tony asks them when a portal and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team with Hope and Steve exit.

"Hey, we've got new details for you guys." Mack explains to them.

"Those red and blue skies were a Spider-Man from another dimension trying to reach to us." Simmons fills them in on what they missed.

"He also said to fix the situation, we need to get the book." Steve explains. "I also had a talk with Bucky and he said that his visions there was a book."

"Ok. So we get inside the Raft, tear Beck a new one and tell us where the book is." Tony states to them ready to get his life back.

"Wait, How does an alternative Spider-Man know what we're dealing with?" Peter asks the team.

"Wong said Strange now knows where to look so he's going to locate that guy and bring him to us." Yo-Yo tells him.

"Okay, how do we get inside the asylum?" Sara asks them when Peter gets an idea.

"You told me you were once a psycho assassin, right?" Peter asks her and she sees his idea.

-

Tony brings Sara into the Raft tied to a wheelchair and goes to the front desk. "Mr. Parker, what can I do for you?" The man asks him and Tony almost forgot he's Peter.

"Right, I'm Parker. We have a new prisoner from New York. This one was causing havoc." Tony tells him.

"Powers?" He questions since it's mandatory so they know what they're dealing with.

"She...goes crazy and has enhanced fighting skills. It was a total carnage situation." Tony answers him and he quickly looks to Sara and she smiles at him.

"When she smiles at you, she wants to kill you." Tony quickly says and he starts getting nervous.

"Right. Anyone with you?" He asks Tony.

"Peter...Tony Stark, and Steve Rodgers. They're checking on the rest of the prisoners after they heard I was heading down here." Tony tells him, hating this whole body swapping.

On the other side of the prison, Peter and Steve are making their way through the halls of prisoners/everyone they've put in here.

"Tony-I mean, Peter." Steve says and points to a office with Beck's name on it. They then enter the room and see blueprints on the Stark drones that Beck used to create the Elementals 20 years ago.

Peter looks up to see Beck facing the other way. "Quintin Beck." Peter states and Beck looks at them.

"Peter Parker." Beck says while smiling and clapping.

"He knows who you really are." Steve realizes.

"You did this to me, Beck. Because you were a criminal?" Peter asks him, not understanding his plan.

"It seemed that I AM the master of illusions, Peter. It seems changing reality, I was able to get my revenge on you pathetic heroes." Beck explains.

"You did this to us, so you can easily undo it." Peter tells him.

"That is true, Petey. But why would I want to?" Beck asks them. _"Boss, I'm locating several drones." _Friday tells Peter and he activated his iron gauntlet and blasts behind Beck and hits a camouflaged drone.

"History repeating itself." Peter says when the alarms start blaring.

"What did he do?" Steve asks Peter.

"I'm pretty sure he bought himself time." Peter replies.

In the halls, the whole facility is going into lockdown.

Tony and Sara hear the alarms blaring. "That's not good." Tony states and activated the Iron-Spider suit for all of the Fearsome Five to be unleashed.

"Oh, great." Tony states, since these are his enemies now and not Peter's.

Beck is trying to make his escape, but first runs into his hidden compartment in the wall and opens it to reveal the book. But before he could go to grab it, Wasp grows and kicks him in the face, sending him flying.

"Thanks for revealing your hidden location." Hope tells Beck, but she looks to see he's gone again. "I hate this guys illusions." She states and tells everyone that she has the book.

-

Afterwards the team all meet up out of the Raft. "So how does a book make people change bodies?" Sara asks them.

"Beck told me he used the book to alter reality." Peter explains to her.

"But again, how does a book change reality?" Mack replies.

"We can figure that out after the team or maybe Wong gives it a lookover." Tony tells him when Friday interrupts.

_"Boss, Steven Strange seems to have appeared in the Lighthouse with someone."_ Friday explains to him. "Who?" Peter asks her.

-

They make it to the compound and see Spider-Man 2099 with him. "Okay, there better be a easy to understand explanation for all of this." Steve states, having his fill of scientific explications.

"Who are you?" MJ asks 2099 Spider-Man and he pulls off his mask to not reveal Peter, but someone else with dark red hair and is in his late twenties.

"My name is Miguel O'Hara." He introduces himself to them. "Peter Parker, it's a pleasure to meet you." He tels Peter.

"What?" Peter asks confused.

"On my earth, the year is 2099. You've been dead for years to say nicely." Miguel explains.

"Your earth its 2099?" Mayday asks him.

"In my universe. Earth-99. I've been trying to get into contact with your world for the past year ever since you heroes took down the Earth-Xers. I've been trying to warn you ever since." Miguel explains to them.

"Warn us about what?" Daisy asks him.

"He calls himself the Monitor, but his real name is Mar Novu. He's been unleashing the Book Of Destiny across the multiverse for the past several years. He did it to my world, a dozen more before mine, even your friends world." Miguel says and looks towards Sara. "He's been testing them all."

"That's ehh they left us those messages!" Sara realizes and feels regret now.

"Wait, did you say testing?" Bruce asks him. "Test them for what?"

"A crisis that he believes is coming. Novu thinks the Elseworlds created by the Book Of Destiny is mimicking what the collision of realities that were going to be facing." Miguel starts explaining when the alerts go off on the monitors.

"That's him." Bucky states seeing the alerts. "That's the man I saw in my visions."

Peter and Tony look to see S.H.I.E.L.D. is engaging him and they go to join them.

-

Outside, Tony and Miguel come up and starts walking as Peter comes flying in wearing his Iron Man suit along with Strange.

"Mar Novu, you're gonna stand down!" Peter warns him.

"Then you're gonna stop wreaking havoc across the multiverse!" Sara states to him.

"Then you're gonna use that book of you're to set reality right." Strange tells him and uses his shield spell as a defense.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have placed it in Beck's hands if that were my intent." Monitor states to them all.

"Enough!" Miguel shouts in anger. "You will not destroy this earth, like you've done to mine." He tells the Monitor.

"I admire your persistence, Miguel." Monitor tells him as Miguel gets angry, runs and leaps up to slam into the Monitor when a portal opens and Miguel vanishes.

The remaining others look in shock to see what he could do with a flick of his fingers.

"He..he said you were here testing us." Tony states.

"Indeed, and this far, I am quite impressed. But a crisis is imminent. Someone is coming, someone even far more powerful than Thanos. Someone even far more powerful than myself. I mean to prepare." Monitor tells them.

"By giving a revenge-hungry psycho an all powerful reality bending book?" Peter asks him.

"I am testing uninverses to find one, I hope, strong enough to stand against him." Monitor explains to them.

"You're causing chaos, and you're blaming everyone else for the aftermath." Tony argues with him.

"I'm doing it in the hope of finding the champions that will save the multiverse. You though are the secondary world of those Ive place under fire who has managed to retrieve the Book Of Destiny..." Monitor says before flicking his hands.

-

Inside the Lighthouse, the scientists were working on a way of unlocking the book when a portal opens and it disappears.

-

"For all the good it did you." Monitor finishes.

"Enough of this." Peter states and raises his arm and shoots a missile at the Monitor. Before it could hit him, it vanished.

"You show potential. Let's see how well the Earths Mightiest Heroes can do." Monitor states.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asks when the Monitor opens a breach and escaped.

-

Beck is anger at himself after he let the Book got away when the Monitor appears with the Book Of Destiny. "I offered you godhood, and you squandered it on petty vengeance." Monitor tells him. "Do better. Think bigger." He states and hands the book back to him and he opens it and a flash of light consumes the whole world again.

-

Peter and Bucky somehow end up in an alleyway alone. "Why's the hell?" Bucky asks looking around confused. Peter looks at himself and sees he's back in his old black and red Spider-Man suit.

"He must've gave Beck the book again." Peter realizes when a old newspaper and sees it showing the day against the Elementals in London and shows Spider-Man went rogue and tried killing Mysterio.

"Oh no. He did it again, he rewrote reality." Peter tells him and realizes Bucky is his sidekick or something in this reality. "That could mean a number of things, but where's Tony?" Peter winders, when his spider senses go off and he's happy to sense again. He turns to see a police car approaching them and three officers come out.

Peter looks to see Captain Stacy, Peter Quill and Otto Octavius exit.

"Freeze!" Stacy tells them,

"On the ground!" Quill tells him.

"Now!" Otto shouts. Peter sees he's the enemy and works fast to shoot a taser web at them and while they try to break free, Peter and Bucky run for it.

As they run down the street, a blast of green smog comes in and reveals Mysterio. He removes his helmet and smiles to seeing Peter.

"You don't want any part of my new universe." Beck tells the two of them.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	4. Legends vs Avengers

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Peter and Bucky look in shock to see Beck now have his abilities he's been faking for years.

"You can't be serious." Peter states seeing his greatest enemy pull off his best illusion yet. "You know, Tony was seriously right about you being unstable." Peter tells Beck.

"Says the man who shot me on the bridge." Beck taunts. "I didn't shoot you! You altered reality and made me the criminal. Now where's Tony?" Peter begs hoping he didn't do anything to him.

"Oh, the Iron Man. May he Rest In Peace after giving his life to stop Thanos." Beck replies and Peter is shocked to what he did.

"I couldn't have him and you messing with my plans anymore than, could I?" Beck asks.

"You can't just write yourself a hero, you've never understood that." Peter states.

"Why not, though?" Beck asks walking towards them. "You were bitten by a spider. You were given a second chance after years of terrorizing an entire world. I was given a book by a higher power. All random acts of chance. But this, Mysterio, he's always been my destiny. So much more than being the new face of the Avengers was yours."

"You don't become a hero because of circumstances, Beck. We became heroes despite the circumstances." Bucky tells him. "You're just a cheap wannabe hero."

"Oh, I'm anything big cheap, sergeant." Beck says and starts showing off his powers to open portals everywhere and making dozens of duplicates of himself surrounding the heroes and they all quickly vanish.

"You won't be able to get any help from your friends at S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, or even your own friends, Parker. There is no safe harbor for you anymore. The work is done. I finally won. This is no longer. It's mine!" Beck states and claps his hands to send a cloud of energy at the two sending them flying against the crane.

Bucky sees he still has a gun on him and tries shooting Beck and he activated his helmet to protect him. "You can't stop me with a simple bullet, Barnes." Beck states to him.

"No, I figured that. But I knew it would distract you long enough." Bucky explains and Beck looks to see Peter tearing the legs of the crane and it begins to fall.

"You want to be the next Iron Man? Earth's mightiest hero?" Peter asks. "Then here comes your choice. You either stop the criminals or save the people." Peter explains the situation to him.

"Your choice, Mysterio." Bucky states and Beck goes flying off and opens a portal where a cloud tentacle helps hold the crane from falling in others and he sees they took the opportunity to escape.

-

Peter uses his web shooters to swing him and Bucky across the city until they're in a dark alley where nobody can see them. "Okay, what is the plan?" Bucky asks Peter as he sees Peter's finally grasping what beck did to the world he once knew.

"He...he erased everyone. Michelle, Mayday, all the people I saved...I don't know what to do anymore." Peter admits seeing there's no way of stopping someone who the world believes is the hero. Even the other heroes he once called friends.

"Come on, man. You gotta pull yourself together, we have to stop Beck, you know him the most out of anyone except Tony. So if anyone can stop him, it's you." Bucky tells his friend and Peter starts thinking until he thinks of something.

"Wait a minute, anything from another universe can't be altered." Peter realizes and sees Sara is somewhere on this earth held hostage or confused and remembers something Cisco gave him after Earth-X invasion.

"We have to get the Legends." Peter tells Bucky and digs through his pockets and hopes he's right and finds the breacher device. "We get them, bring them here and they help us set things right." Peter explains his plan and uses the device and they step through the breach.

-

Mysterio makes it back to the Avengers compound and slams his hands against the table. "The fugitives escaped!" Beck informs the other remaining Avengers he left. Sam Wilson, Falcon. Clint Barton, Ronin. Natasha Romanoff, Black Window.

"Hey, man, we will get them, okay?" Clint tries reassuring Beck.

"Yeah, I mean you're just seriously powerful." Sam agrees with Clint, not having a clue this man altered their memories and everything with their lives.

The alerts go off regarding the prison cells.

"Subject one is at it again. She's been making noise all day." Natasha tells everyone and Beck decides to check on her himself.

In the cells, Sara is trying to bust out to help Peter and Tony not knowing they have a plan and she's sees beck approaching her.

"Oh, great. And here I thought Peter was exaggerating all these times he talked about how obnoxious you are, but now I see he was underselling." Sara states to the man. "You're not a hero."

"And yet the entire world believes just about anything I tell them." Beck states removing his helmet. "The Book Of Destiny revealed to me all there is to know about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets. Even some Madame Web, who I need to look into soon. Carol Danvers, all of the Avengers secrets. Even Peter's Miles Morales. But you and Bucky Barnes, there's nothing. Nothing about where you're from or how you got here. It's almost as if you don't exist in this world." Beck states and Sara gets why she's here.

"So you put me in here because you couldn't erase or alter me, so you threw me in a cell." Sara recaps for him. "I am a better hero than this world has ever known. Not that it knows many. And you will never see the light of day again." Beck states.

"If Peter's our there, he's going to stop you." Sara promises him. "There's nothing to stop! I am the hero this planet needs!" Beck states to her. "I am it's best chance at fighting the crisis that is approaching." He tells her and that gets her attention.

"Crisis? What Crisis?" Sara asks never hearing about a crisis. "The Book of Destiny showed me the end of reality is approaching. And I will be the one to save them all." He replies and leaves her to think of what he's said.

-

Peter and Bucky are tossed out of the breach but haven't ended up on the Waverider or even Earth-1 but in some sorta Super Smash bros. platform in the middle of space. "This is not Earth-1. Or any earth for that matter." Peter realizes.

"Gentlemen." A new voice says and they recognize quickly and turn to look at the Monitor. "It's time we talked about your destiny." He tells them. "I must confrss, my interest is piqued. You two only have super human abilities but yet you're able to outwit an opponent with the abilities of a immortal being." He states to them being impressed by their mights.

"Great. It's this joker." Bucky mumbles having just enough of this guy.

"Look, if what you said earlier is true and you're here to test us, let us get back to it." Peter states. "Peter Parker, a child who gained powers and was able to defeat a titan and his army with a snap of his fingers and lived just to run into th fire and take on an entire army of Nazis." Monitor recaps to Peter. "Are you truly that eager to die?" He asks Peter and he just stares angrily at the Monitor. "No, not eager. But you are willing. Maybe there's hope for your world yet." Monitor tells them.

"Is this regarding the crisis you said is coming?" Peter asks Monitor. "The one that threatens all life on earth?"

"Not One earth or even a hundred. It's all of existence itself that's in jeopardy. Survival will only be found by knowing your true self, or this world will be doomed, like all of the others." He explains to Peter and they vanish through another breach.

-

The Legends are getting sick of Ray being in charge when a breach opens and Peter and Bucky come falling through. "Great, it's raining geeks." Mick states obviously annoyed as Peter and Bucky stand up.

"Hey, guys. Wait, where's Sara?" Nate asks them.

"Are you and Tony still swapped?" Zari asks them. "Oh, no we got that sorted. But there's something even worse now." Bucky tells them.

"Look, everything is back to normal regarding me and Tony. But Quieten Beck, my nemesis I told you about, Mysterio, he was the one who changed reality. Now he did it again and made it so we're the bad guys." Peter explains their situation they're in now.

"Bottom line, Sara is nowhere to be found." Bucky states to the team.

"If we were able to get the book back, we should be able to rewrite whatever he did." Peter recaps their plan. "The only problem is he probably has it somewhere secure in the Avengers compound that is guarded by his New Avengers who don't recognize me as a friend or even a man to be trusted."

"And you guys got some sorta magic pen on you somewhere?" Mick asks seriously uninterested. "It's not a pen, it's the mind." A new voice says and they look to see someone new, John Constantine.

"I, myself, encountered similar books such as this Book of Destiny you're describing. The author writes things into exists by just mere force of will." Constantine explains to them.

"Quick question; who's he?" Bucky asks never meeting this guy before.

"John Constantine, master of the dark arts." Ray explains to them. "He saved my life from a demon who took possession of my body." Ray explains their relationship.

"Well, we could use him. What do you guys say? Wanna help us bash some Avengers?" Peter begs his friends and they agree to help.

-

Back on Earth-616, they're still trying to catch the two criminals who escaped. "Have we found anything on Parker or Barnes?" Clint asks Scott as he looks over the monitors.

"Nope, we've got zilch." Scott replies when as soon as he says that a breach opens up in front of the Avengers compound and they see Peter waving at the camera. "Beck, he's here." Clint informs Mysterio.

-

Outside the gate, Beck comes flying in on a cloud of smoke and appears in front of Peter. "What was your plan here? You thought you could come to the compound and beg them to believe you were a hero and I was the enemy?" Beck questions Peter. "I honestly thought you were smarter than this, kid." Beck states and was ready to use some spells to force him into a cell when a breach opens and fire comes blasting out hitting Beck backwards.

Beck looks back up to spot the Legends exiting the portal. "I hate magicians." Mick states ready to fry him. "Hi. Nice suit." Nate comments while turning to steel. Peter uses his web shooters to zap Beck in his iron suit.

"Lightning and metal don't go well together, buddy." Peter comments and hopes the others are doing their job.

Inside the compound another breach appears leaving Zari, Nora and Charlie appear and look around. "Okay, if I were someone who rewrote reality, where would I hide the book?" Nora asks herself. "Why don't we ask for directions? I'm sure he told everyone." Zari comments sarcastically when Wanda comes in and sees them.

"Hi. I'm Charlie, do you know where to find a reality changing book?" Charlie asks rhetorically as wands starts using her powers and Nora counter attacks. "Find The Book! I'll hold her off." She promises and Zari and Charlie leave to find it.

In the cells, Sara's door just opens and Ray grows in front of her. "Hey, Sara." He greets her as she gets out. "I knew Peter would think of something." Sara states happy to have been right. Their victory is held short though when Antman joins them and is ready for a fight. "Oh, come on, Scott. I do r wanna fight you." Ray pleads but that doesn't stop the ex-convict from running at him and ray sees he's going to have to fight him.

Outside, the team fighting Beck loosing the fight with all of his tricks and illusions. Beck pulls Mick off of him and drops Peter over back at him. "Neo does it feel to be the villain for once, Parker?" Beck asks and Constantine takes it as his moment to fight off this Master of Illusions.

Zari just ends up throwing Natasha and Clint into the wall and Bucky fights off Sam and the other two come across a vault.

"That seems like it contains something valuable." Zari comments to Charlie and they grab the device Peter gave them that is a replica of Tony's blasters to destroy something protecting the book if necessary.

They see the book is unlocked this time.

"Okay, so who wants to alter the course of reality?" Bucky asks meeting up with them after Sam was taken out. Zari just decides to give it a shot and opens it and in just a few seconds was too much for her to handle. "I don't know how Beck did this!" Zari admits.

"Let me." Bucky offers since he was the one to discover the differences between realities, maybe he could fix it. He opens the book and it seemed like it was almost instantaneously all the other Avengers missing come back into the main room of the compound.

Outside, they watch as reality starts altering itself and realize they did it.

Beck just got Constantine on the ropes when his powers just vanished in his hands and Constantine stoped him.

"We did it." Peter realizes as they look toward him and he's back in his black and red Spider-Man suit. And just before they thought nothing could make this better, Tony Stark and MJ comes in for a landing. "Okay, What did I miss?" Tony asks retracting his mask.

-

"So, he really rewrote reality with a book?" Natasha asks as they throw Beck back into his cell in the Raft. "Yeah. He altered everything." Peter states happy to get everything over with finally.

They go back to the compound to see the Legends off. "So are we gonna make this an annual occurrence?" Sara asks them. "Because there's only so much world saving I can take." She states.

"God, I hope this was the last time." Peter replies to them. "Hope we can all see each other again. Preferably without the world coming to an end again." Ray states.

"Well, That seems to be the only way we can meet up." Daisy informs them and Strange begins opening them a portal back to the Waverider.

"Your guys' beer on this earth stinks." Mick states while drinking his third bottle. "Then why are you continuously drinking more?" Mayday asks him.

"I take what I can." Mick informs her and they all walk to the portal. "Until next time, Avengers." Sara says farewell. "Let's go home, Legends." She tells her team and they leave.

"That's enough adventure for me, I'll see you guys later. I gotta explain the past few days to Pepper." Tony states and they all go their separate ways.

-

Peter and MJ make it home with Ben and he fills her in on everything. "So you were married to Pepper in one reality and in another one you were a criminal. This is a story I'm telling Ben when he's older." MJ promises him as they get in their home when all the lights go out.

"In the name of god, what is it now?" Peter asks seriously irritated.

Once the lights come back on Peter sees the Monitor and gets in front of MJ and Ben. "What in the hell do you want now?" Peter asks him.

"For your universe to survive." Monitor explains himself to Peter. "Your determination to protect your home is boundless, Peter. It is your greatest quality, but you cannot avoid the crisis I am trying to prepare you for. When the skies turn to red, the Avengers will answer the call and one of them will make a sacrifice to save the multiverse." The Monitor informs Peter and that stops Peter in his tracks.

"What does that mean?" Peter asks him. "Your world will be one of the many fighting for the fate of countless worlds." Monitor continues.

"There has to be a way of preventing whatever's coming." Peter pleads for a solution. "I'm sorry. But the events have been set into motion ever since you snapped your fingers." Monitor informs Peter and that gets him confused.

"When you snapped your fingers to erase Thanos and his army, you tore a hole in all of existence. And something crawled out of that hole and is coming." Monitor explains to him.

"I don't need to point fingers! Just tell me what has to be done!" Peter yells at him. "To survive?" Monitor asks. "Nothing. On the day yet to come..worlds will live, worlds will die. And your universe will never be the same again." Monitor tells him and Peter starts shaking in fear. "The only way to stop the crisis from destroying your world...an Avenger must...die." Monitor expains before vanishing as he entered.

"Peter? What do we do now?" MJ asks now also getting scared to what she's heard. Peter doesn't answer since he doesn't have an answer. In order for billions of innocents of people to live. One of the heroes of their world has to end their life to save countless other worlds.

———————————————————————————————————————_———————————————————————————-_


	5. The end of the beginning

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The streets are covered in the ashes of the fallen hereoes and civilians. 12 years ago they all fought in the crisis...and they lost. Only a handful of people survived because they were in a place that exists outside of time, reality and space. Peter Parker and Caitlin Snow are the only two Avengers to have survived and a handful of people from across the multiverse. And they have taken it upon themselves to find a way to save everyone. They chose one of their best men to go back and help the heroes stop this from becoming their reality.

"Everything warmed up?" Peter asks his scientists.

"We're all prepared to send someone back to December 10th, 2019 by Earth-1 standard timeline." The scientist tells him and Peter looks into the room with the quantum tunnel device with their man. Cable, he lost his arm in the evaporation of the multiverse and his eye after a flash of light almost blinded him. He knows how to save everyone from the Crisis.

Peter looks at a picture of his life before the Crisis with him and MJ with Mayday after the incident on Earth-X.

"Hey, Peter." Caitlin gets his attention. "This is gonna work." She assures him.

"I know it is. Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't." Peter states and turn on the contact for Cable. "Cable, you ready for this?" Peter asks him.

"As ready as I'll ever be, sir." Cable tells Peter and they get ready to transport him. "Besides, It isn't the end..." he says and they blast him into the past.

-

2019

A blast of energy comes in and Barry looks to see Cable appearing out of nowhere. "...it's only the beginning." Cable finishes his thought ready to stop the Anti-Monitor and save his world.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	6. Sequel

The sequel is out link is below

https//s/13454345/1/Crisis


End file.
